


The Wedding and Other Days

by Anica



Series: Hanni-verse [25]
Category: Hannibal (TV)
Genre: Arguing, Corny Vows, Description of Dismemberment, Established Relationship, Explicit Language, Fluff, Hannigram Forever!, Lots of memories, M/M, Mention of Cannibalism, Mention of Infidelity (That Kiss), Mention of Old School Porno, Post Mpreg, Will Finds Out, Will Knows
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-04-04
Updated: 2014-04-04
Packaged: 2018-01-18 04:11:52
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,191
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1414618
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Anica/pseuds/Anica
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A wedding story that has very little to do with the wedding itself and more about how they got there.</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Wedding and Other Days

**Author's Note:**

> For everyone that wanted to see them married. This is probably not what you've been waiting for. 
> 
> Not beta approved, sorry about that.

“A cape?” Hannibal Lecter asked, the look on his face showed that Will’s request had actually, in fact, left a bad taste in his mouth. Hanni bounced beside them, more excitement then he knew what to do with.

“Yes, a cape.” Will shrugged. “It’ll be cute.” 

“No,” Hannibal shook his head. “This is a wedding, not play time. It is not supposed to be cute.” 

“I think it’ll be a nice touch,” Will told him. He pulled the tablet out of Hannibal’s hands and sat in his lap. “No one else will have the world’s cutest ring bearer in a cape and just think about how happy it will make him.” 

“Please Papa?” Hanni begged, leaning over the arm of the chair to press his face against Hannibal’s side. He looked up with wide, pleading eyes that almost always worked on Daddy and never really with Papa. 

“That is not appropriate attire for the night,” Hannibal told the boy, his voice lacking its usual playfulness, making the child pause if only for a few seconds. 

“But I really want it,” Hanni insisted, and resumed bouncing, hands on the older man’s chair, causing it to shake just a bit. 

“We can get it tailor made,” Will said the words as if trying to seduce the older man. “It’ll be really fancy.” 

“I believe I already made myself clear on the subject,” Hannibal said giving each a stern look. “I don’t appreciate being teamed up against.”

Hanni pouted but Will gave him a gentle smile and sent him out of the room. 

“Well, Mr. Graham, is this the part where you bribe me?” Hannibal raised a brow, a hard look still fixed in place.

“Bribe?” Will smiled. “What an ugly word, don’t you think? You’re going to do it because we asked so nicely and you love to spoil us.” 

“Spoil?” Hannibal chuckled and shook his head, all the while wrapping his arms around the other’s waist, tightening them till he was pulled closer. “I don’t remember that being part of the deal.” 

“No?” Will frowned, head tilted to the side. “Perhaps it should be.” 

“I am not the spoiling type,” Hannibal told him, leaning back against the chair. 

“You made that clear a long time ago, but here you are,” Will said, and pulled Hannibal closer to him by his tie, “giving me more than I could have ever asked for.”

Hannibal chuckled before kissing the man on his lap. There was very little he could deny Will or his son, but he wasn’t about to make easy for them either. 

*About five years back*

“No?” Hannibal couldn’t help echoing Will’s answer. 

“You can’t be seriously asking me to marry me now?” Will chuckled, his eyes returning to the infant in his arms. “Don’t take it the wrong way, I’m not questioning your sincerity. I just think you might be a bit overwhelmed at the moment.”

“I do not get overwhelmed,” Hannibal frowned up at him. 

“You’re kneeling on the hospital floor,” Will pointed out, doing his best to hide his smile. “Can you come back up here?” 

Hannibal stood, looking quite put out. He couldn’t believe Will had said no. 

“Closer,” Will instructed and made room for him on the bed, wincing as it pulled on his stitches. He waited for Hannibal to sit before continuing. “I’m not saying no because I don’t want to marry you,” Will shrugged. “Maybe just not yet. Let’s take him home, see how we get along when we’re sleep and sex deprived. Maybe wait till you’re covered in formula and baby drool. If we survive that, you can ask again.” 

“I’m not sure I want to,” Hannibal grumbled, but a smile tugged at the corners of his thin lips. “I am not accustomed to being denied. I must say I do not like it.” 

“Oh, just wait till this little guy starts to talk,” Will cooed at the small bundle in arms. The little face scrunched up as he yawned and Will did nothing to hide excitement in his voice. His love for his son instantly magnified. It was the sweetest, greatest thing he had ever seen. “Did you see that?!?” 

“Yes, Will,” Hannibal couldn’t help smiling at the younger man’s enthusiasm over a the child’s yawn.

“Here,” Will said, and handed the new born into the well-dressed man’s arms. “Hold your son.” 

“My son,” Hannibal barely said the words, mouthing them as he held onto the boy. 

He had cut the umbilical cord, held him as they moved Will to his bed, but it still felt like the first time. At nine pounds, a head full of short dark swirls, Hanni was the most gorgeous baby he had ever seen. Round healthy cheeks, and wide dark eyes. The doctor reasoned he was not being bias at all. His Hanni was simply beautiful. 

“You’re going to spoil him rotten, aren’t you?” Will chuckled at the look of awe on the older man’s face and the tears that welled up in the corners of the eyes. He didn’t think Hannibal was aware of them. 

“I will not,” Hannibal denied, shaking his head. “He is going to take the world, and not have it given to him.” 

Will just shook his head and leaned back against his pillow. “Let’s conquer the ride home before we plan world domination.”

A frown suddenly crossed Hannibal’s face and Will touched his arm to get his attention. “What is it?” 

“I’ve never…” Hannibal frowned, tongue running over his lips, trying to form the words that did not come easily. They were unfamiliar to him. “I feel so uncertain.” 

“About what?” 

“Myself.” Hannibal shrugged. “How he will see me. As a man, as a father… Will he be embarrassed by how I speak? My age? I’m not as young-”

“-stop!” Will said, a touch too loud and the boy in his lover’s arms gave a startled cry. 

Will winced but Hannibal rocked the child, hushed him with gentle words and a moment later it was as if none of it had ever happened. 

“See,” Will smiled at the pleased look on Hannibal’s face. “You’ve been worried about it for the past seven months. I have been too, and that isn’t going to end because he’s here now. You’re going to be great. I haven’t known you to be anything else. Stop thinking so far ahead. We have plenty of time to worry about embarrassing and spoiling him in the years to come.” 

*Present*

“Is there something you would like to add to the menu?” Hannibal asked as he went over his shopping list for the reception. 

“Fried catfish and hushpuppies?” Will said, looking through the fridge to find something good to snack on.

“Is it too late to take it back?” Hannibal asked, eyes still on list, as he tapped a pen against his lips. 

“The marriage proposal?” Will chuckled and shut the door. “Yes, it’s too late.”

“Shame,” Hannibal sighed, but smiled when he caught Will’s eyes. “Come here,” 

“Are you going to bite me?” Will asked, sauntering over to where the older man stood, fingers running across the island. 

“That, dear Will,” Hannibal says, taking Will into his arms and pulling him close, “has never once crossed my mind.” 

“Never?” Will grinned. “Sometimes I think you don’t think about anything else. Must be an oral fixation of some sort. What would Dr. Du Maurier say if she knew?”

“Hm, I imagine she will think I’m a very dangerous man,” Hannibal spoke softly against the skin of his lover’s neck. “And wonder what could possibly be wrong with you, for surely you see it but only move closer when others would run.” 

“Sounds like a pretty smart woman,” Will chuckled and pulled back, resting an elbow on the counter and tried to look casual. “Why aren’t you marrying her?” 

“For all her brilliance and beauty, I find her lacking.” Hannibal moved closer, resting his forehead against the smaller man. 

“Lacking what?” Will asked, his breath caught in his throat as he tilted his head back to meet the other’s eyes. 

“Courage, my dear Will.” Hannibal pulled back and took Will’s glasses with him. “You saw me for what I was and did not flinch away.” 

“Maybe that just makes me crazy or a fool,” Will told him, with just a touch of seriousness in his light voice, and took his glasses back but didn’t put them on.

“Love has been known to do both to a man. I don’t believe it was either of those things,” Hannibal said and moved closer once more. “I think you saw in me a monster that could be tamed by a brave knight.”

“No,” Will shook his head, frowning. “I never saw you as a monster.” 

“No?” Hannibal raised a brow. “What then?” 

“I saw your ability to still find things beautiful after everything you’ve been though.” Will pulled him closer. “I saw your strength, and it amazed me. I could do nothing but love you after that.” 

***About six years ago***

They were having lunch in a park. Homemade meal at a picnic table like any other couple. 

And they were a normal couple. 

They made weekend plans and spent nights at each other’s homes. Hannibal helped Will take care of his dogs when a case took him out of town and Will was allowed to assist in the kitchen, to a certain degree. 

They had to rush to work because some mornings they could not let each other go, and some nights they didn’t sleep because they stayed up late into the morning talking. Will loved to hear Hannibal talk, his accents gave the words a richness. Hannibal loved the way Will rested his head on his shoulder, letting him bury his face in the soft curls any time he chose. 

They stole kisses, let their hands brush against the other’s every so often, gave heated looks at inappropriate times as discreetly as possible, and when they were apart they would call each other just to hear the other’s voice. They argued about the dog hair that got everywhere, the lack of simple meals and the nightmares that Will’s work caused. They didn’t proclaim their love often out loud, but it was there in the gentle, sweet way that Hannibal spoke to him, and in the way Will sought out eye contact. 

They were a normal couple that discussed crime scenes and killers over dinner. Maybe not completely normal, but close.

And then a shadow fell across their table. 

“Oh my god,” A male voice filled with surprise called, before Will got a less than friendly smack on the back. “If it isn’t Spazagram!” 

Will didn’t need to glance up to recognize a voice that tormented him throughout his senior year of high school. It was deeper, rougher but still the same. 

Before Will could form words, he heard Hannibal’s voice above the man’s laughter.

“I’m going to have to ask you not to touch him,” Hannibal said and Will glanced up only far enough to see how the doctor’s hand tightened around his knife.

“It’s ok, man,” the voice, belonging to James Norman, told Hannibal. “I remember all about, Spaz, I’m sure you can guess why we called him that.”

“I can deduce” Hannibal said, sounding bored. “Not very creative.” 

“It was a long time ago,” James’s hand landed heavily on his shoulder and he squeezed just a bit too hard. “Wasn’t it? No hard feelings. Right, Will?” 

Will glances up just over his frames. James was still too broad but now most of his size is in his gut. Will opened his mouth but isn’t surprised when he can’t get the words out. 

“I believe I already asked you not to touch him,” Hannibal said, his voice low, with an edge that Will never heard. The agent’s eyes were instantly on the older man, heart racing when he didn’t recognize the person that set across from him.

“What the fuck is your problem?” James said, hand slipping away and Will shivered because he couldn’t understand how the man did not see the threat right before their eyes. “What if I do? What are you going to do about it, fairy?”

“There is a number of things I could do. One possibility would be to strip the meat from your bones and feed you to Will’s dogs,” Hannibal said and gripped the knife in his hand as if it was a scalpel. He moved it through the air as he described what he would do. “I would hang you upside down, cut your larynx – making the cut from ear to ear, of course. Once you bleed out, I would remove your head. All that would remain to be done is to continue the previous cut to the back of the skull. After that, a good twist would be all it would take to separate it from your spinal cord.” Will paled and would have seen James do the same if he could take his eyes off Hannibal. “For obvious reasons I will be avoiding your intestines when I gut you. We are eating and so it is in bad form to discuss such things.”

“What the fuck? Are you some kind of freak?” James took a step back, and Will could see his hand shake in his peripheral vision.

“Freak? Perhaps. That would be a matter of opinion,” Hannibal shook his head as if the question was ridiculous instead of rhetorical. “What I am is a talented surgeon with very little patience for those that show no respect for others.” Hannibal smiled widely at the man and nodded towards the empty spot next to him. “Come now, I will explain how I would go about cutting the deltoid muscle to increase the amount of meat from the shoulder strip. A personal preference really.” 

James backed away. Will’s only clue that the man was truly gone, was when Hannibal finally looked down at his plate and pushed some food on to his fork with the knife. By the time the fork was at his mouth, he was Hannibal again. 

Will’s stomach did a flip. He recognized the hunter’s pride and pleasure as the older man savored the bite. When he noticed that Will wasn’t eating, Hannibal set his utensils down.

“I’m sorry, Will,” Hannibal said and Will was surprised how sorry he actually looked. “I did not meant to put you off your meal.” 

Will looked down at his meal and then back up. He knew and when Hannibal met his eyes, there was no hiding it. 

Hannibal reached over and covered Will’s hands with his. 

“I will never hurt you,” he promised. 

Will didn’t respond but turned his hand to take hold of the one holding his. 

Hannibal told him, a bit at a time over the rest of the day and late into the night, what had happened to make him what he was and Will listened, and at times begged him to stop, unable to listen any more. 

It took more than one lunch date to get their relationship on track, to come to terms and to an understanding, but they never rushed it. They build on it, and Will loved him that much more for all that he had survived, and in return Hannibal gave what was left of his heart to him.

*Present*

Dr. Lecter tapped his pen against his notebook, and focused on remaining calm. The man glaring down at him looked like he was doing the same thing. 

“How is it going to look if I invite everyone in the office expect them?” Will asked, arms crossed and teeth clenched. “It’s just one night, Hannibal. Deal with it.” 

“I should not have to deal with it,” Hannibal rose from his chair to have the height advantage, if only by an inch or two. “It is my wed-”

“-our wedding,” Will corrected, a bit of an amused smile took some of the anger away. 

“Our wedding,” Hannibal conceded, with a heavy sigh. “And it should not contain those that wished to keep us apart and nearly succeeded.” 

“They’re the ones that introduced us in the first place,” Will is quick to remind him. “If it wasn’t for Jack and Alana, we would not have met.” 

“Maybe not then,” Hannibal shrugged. “But you would have found me.” 

“Such a romantic,” Will rolled his eyes. “We got to meet without one of being cut in two or in a straightjacket.” 

“Maybe I do owe them a debt of gratitude, but I have no desire to see them on our special day,” Hannibal said. He leaned over Will, lips softly running over his forehead.

“We’ll put them all the way in the back,” Will suggested.

“They can be the main course,” Hannibal suggested in the same light tone, and isn’t surprised when he’s pushed back.

“That isn’t funny!” Will glared at him. 

“No!” Hannibal slammed his palm against the desk. “It isn’t!” Will’s eyes went wide, as he came face to face with Hannibal’s rage. “We are not talking about colleagues. We are most definitely not talking about friends! We are talking about the man that cares nothing about the toll he puts on you and the woman that betrayed our trust and almost-”

“-no” Will shook his head cutting him off, closing the distance between them. “Never. She did not ‘almost’ do anything. She couldn’t even if she wanted to. You might not believe me but I was pulling away when you came in. If you hadn’t come in, I would have stopped it and would have still told you what happened. She didn’t want me, she wanted the person she thought I used to be.” 

“You empathize with her,” Hannibal nodded, voice low, as if speaking to himself. 

“I do with everyone,” Will shrugged, and winced. “Except you. I didn’t know…” Will shook his head and sighed. “I’m not who she thinks I am and she is not who I want.” Will moved just a step closer. “And I am yours. No one will ever be able to take me away from you. Without the vows, without the rings, even without our son, I was always yours.” 

Hannibal took the last step between them, and pulled him close. He found a peace he had not known he was missing. The silence stretched, and Will felt the last of the strain leave the taller man’s body. 

“I promise, I never made out with Jack,” Will said, just to hear the other man snort rudely against him.

“I don’t know what I ever saw in you,” Hannibal grumbled, good naturally and smiled to take the sting out of the words. 

“That makes two of us.” 

*About seven years ago*

Hannibal frowned as he entered the kitchen. He had left Will there only a few moments ago. 

“Down here,” came the familiar voice and Hannibal rounded the counter to see the young agent under his sink. “I heard dripping so thought I would take a look.” 

“Will, that really isn’t necessary,” Hannibal frowned openly since it could not be seen. “I can have someone come by and take a look at it tomorrow.” 

“You work all day,” Will said and gave an amused snort. “What’s the point of having me around if not to fix things?” 

“For your brilliant insight into human behavior,” Hannibal said and got another snort in return. 

Will sat up just a bit, leaning on his elbow, giving the doctor a very doubtful look. Hannibal’s mouth twitched, an action that for once he could not control. There had been something about the way Will laid at his feet, looking up at him, that made the doctor want reach out and touch him. 

He had always loved beautiful things, had a taste for only the finest things in life. Will, was not beautiful. Handsome suited him better. There was a masculinity about him that Hannibal never sought out before but now could not overlook. He was suddenly curious about how those rough hands would feel running down his back, wanted to feel the beard against his skin. There was an urge to see the other man falling apart without the use of his knife and this was all new to him. 

Their friendship had started off as something Hannibal could manipulate. He had every intention of using Will for entertainment. He hadn’t expected himself to enjoying the others company as much as he did, and now he was caught off guard once more by the younger man. Those blue eyes caught him at that moment and never let him go.

“Um, well …,” Will blushed under the sudden attention that fell on him, and he looked away. “Well it’s not your supply lines. I think it’s the retention knot. Do you have a basin wrench? It’s about this big,” Will held his hands about a foot apart, “with a transverse handle on one end -”

“-What possible need would I have for such a thing?” Hannibal looked disgusted. 

“oh, I … I guess -” Will stopped and frowned in the direction of Hannibal’s face without meeting his eyes. “You’re messing with me.” 

“Yes, I apologize, but I simply could not resist,” Hannibal chuckled, still surprised when he enjoyed the other’s returning smile. “People often assume I do not know the basics of home repair.” 

“That’s not what-” Will stopped again, realizing he had been implying just that. “It’s your hands. They’re too clean.” 

That actually got the doctor to laugh as he left to retrieve the tool Will had asked for. He handed it over and heard a chuckle from under the sink. He resumed his spot opposite the sink, so he could watch the younger man work.

“What is it?” Hannibal asked, not used to the sound of the other’s laughter when it wasn’t self-mockery. 

“Err, nothing?” Will’s head moved to the side and he caught Hannibal’s eyes. “It’s really stupid. And embarrassing.” 

“You have already peeked my interest,” Hannibal told him, only slightly refereeing to his laughter. 

“Well, it’s just this reminded me of a video I found …. It was my father’s,” Will stopped moving under the sink, clearly embarrassed at having brought it up. “It was about a plumber that came to help fix a sink.… it was a porno.” 

“About a plumber?” Hannibal couldn’t help frowning. 

“Must be an American thing,” Will shrugged and resumed his work. “Sorry, I don’t know what made me bring that up.” 

“I imagine it would be your current situation,” Hannibal said, and found himself stepping closer, his ankle brushing against Will’s. “I hate to disappoint you but it would take more than a fixed sink to get my attention.” 

Will set up and did not shy away when he looked up Hannibal. “How does one go about getting your attention, Dr. Lecter?” 

“Hannibal,” Hannibal said, tongue running over his lower lip thoughtfully. “Dinner?” 

“Dinner?” Will frowned at him. 

“Yes, it’s the least I could do.” Hannibal extended his hand. 

“No, all I did -

“I insist.” 

Will smiled and accepted the hand up. Hannibal let his hand linger, enjoying the strong grip the other man had on him. 

“And maybe then I’ll tell you how one goes about getting my attention.” 

Will ducked his head, blushed once again, but smiled, and Hannibal realized there were things he was going to have to reconsider. If the younger man kept smiling at him like that, it was more than his attention he was going to get. 

*Present* 

Their wedding was secular affair. It was held in their house, all the food prepared by Hannibal and his hired help. The ceremony took place in their backyard, surrounded by fifty very lucky people who made the list without making the menu. 

The house was full of lilac flowers, covering almost every surface and leaving the house smelling like spring. There was a touch of purple in all the decorations, including the grooms that chose not to walk down the aisle, neither loving the idea of being the center of attention for longer than necessary. 

Hannibal had organized everything, going as far as fixing Will’s hair to his liking. Will had only requested the tuxedos not to be too colorful, which earned him an annoyed from the older man, who had no desire to stray far from the basic black and white outfit. Hannibal and his name sake decided on a purple bowtie and Will was allowed to wear a tie that matched their purple pattern. The agent had been more than happy to leave everything in the doctor’s capable hands. 

There might not have been any fried catfish but there were a few dishes made with their son in mind. Jack had been invited, and Alana was disappointed but understood when she wasn’t. A part of Will did want her as a friend, his empathy keeping himself from being upset with her. Kissing her back had been a drunken reflex and would have happened with anyone since he had been feeling particularly vulnerable at that moment. He also blamed himself. His social skills have always been weak and he must have sent her mixed signals without meaning to. 

As far as their son’s outfit went, it was never really going to be an issue. 

Hanni happily bounced at their feet, holding a pair of wedding bands on a pillow. He twirled and waved to people, just to see his cape fly up. It had been much nicer than the capes he usually wore when he was playing dress up. It was heavier, and felt like it just might be bulletproof. It wasn’t shiny but that was okay, since superheroes did not need to stand out to protect people. It was purple to match everything else, flowed past his knees and put the biggest smile on his face. The fact that his fathers were proclaiming their love for each other escaped the little boy. That was something they did every day. His cape, that was new! 

Hanni twirled and jumped, kicking his legs up till papa tapped him on the shoulder. There were a few giggles from the crowed as Hanni realized that he was supposed to be handing over the rings. 

“Sorry,” Hanni whispered and held out the pillow, but he had nothing to worry about as Papa winked at him and kneeled down to give him a kiss. 

Hannibal took the ring, adjusted the cape on his son’s shoulders before standing to take Will’s hands. They had agreed to write their own vows and to keep them short. 

“William Graham, you’ve awakened something in me that I had laid to rest with my family. You have shown me support, love, and understanding, with your every word and action. I will never deserve you,” Hannibal said, holding Will’s hands tightly in his. “But I will spend my every waking moment making sure you are as happy as you will be the moment everyone leaves and we are finally alone.” 

Will’s free hand covered his mouth, holding back a laugh as well as tears as a platinum band, much like his engagement ring, was slipped on to his finger. He kneeled down to take the last ring on Hanni’s pillow, and kissed the boy’s cheek. When he stood, the boy leaned against his leg, looking up at his daddy with childish wonder. 

“Hannibal Lecter, you looked past what I was missing and loved me for what I was and for all of that I owe you the truth,” Will said, taking a deep shaky, breath to calm his nerves. He was used to being watched as he spoke but this was so different. “There was never anything wrong with your sink that night. I wanted to spend more time with you and-” 

Hannibal doesn’t need for him to finish or to be told that this man will now forever be his. Will had really been his all along. The doctor cut off his vows, pulled him close, and crushed their lips together, as he spun the smaller man till the only thing keeping Will from crashing down to the floor were those strong arms. 

Hannibal returned them to their upright positions to the sound of cheers. The howls of laughter and whistling was mostly coming from Will’s science team and a few instructors that he had become friendly with over the years. Hannibal’s side, was a bit shocked by his display of affection but hid it well behind polite applause. It had more to do with what they knew of the handsome, ever proper doctor and less by the gesture itself. 

Hanni pulled on his daddy’s sleeve till he was swung up on to the man’s shoulders. From there he was able to wave to everyone, and the day felt as much about him as it had been about his fathers, and the two dads were more than happy to share it with him.

***

“Let’s never do that again,” Will said, leaning against the door as the last guest left. 

“I was not aware that was an option,” Hannibal chuckled and pulled him away from the door and against his chest. “I enjoyed this evening. It’s so seldom I get to entertain these days but I can’t help be grateful to be alone with you once more.” 

“As alone as we can be till we can get the kid off to college,” Will mumbled as he buried his face against the broad shoulder. 

“My love, nothing short of the circus showing up to our house will wake that boy after the night he had,” Hannibal chuckled, remembering the sight of the little boy running throughout the house, cape flapping in his wake. 

“Thank you,” Will whispered, pulling back to lay a soft, gentle kiss against the other’s lips. 

“What for?” Hannibal asked, still amazed by the intensity in the blue eyes that met his without hesitation. 

Will smiled. “For asking me to marry you till I had the good sense to say yes.”

“Sweet, wonderful, Will,” Hannibal said, swaying to the music that still played. “You had been right. It’s not the rings that bond us together. It’s your lie.” 

Will groaned and chuckled all at once. “You won’t let me live it down, will you?” 

“I feel so manipulated,” Hannibal did his best to sound wounded but smiled, and rested his head against the beautiful man in his arms. 

Will snorted, and pulled back. “Let’s clean up a bit and head to bed.” 

Hannibal’s arms only tightened around his waist and he spun them around. “It can wait till morning. Right now I would like one more dance with my husband.” 

Will smiled, and let himself be led around the house. The hands around him were strong, the man simply beautiful, and though his mental state left a bit to be desired, there was nowhere else in the world he would rather be. The killer in his arms was his forever, and before a room filled with people, he had sworn his love to Will. No matter what happened, they would never take that away from them.

**Author's Note:**

> Sorry, social gatherings are not my thing. 
> 
> I want their first dance to be 'Good Old Fashioned Lover Boy' by Queen but thought you guys can pick your own.
> 
> Special thanks to NS100 who made me rethink Alana's invitation. It wouldn't have been the same, so thank you!


End file.
